Databases are a common commodity in today's business. Even very simple business software applications will often include the use of a database. As the use of databases has grown, data sources that provide data that augments data found in business and other databases has also grown. For example, a software developer may create a software application that accesses a database to determine addresses. Several data sources on the Internet are available that generate a map that includes directions for going to a destination. As another example, there are several sites on the Internet that provide weather information. Indeed, there are so many data sources available, that it is challenging for software developers to discover and use these data sources.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.